


Of Gods and Rice Fields

by yeuxdangeyams



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Bokuto Koutarou/Akaashi Keiji (Background) - Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Fluff, Gods, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi (Background) - Relationship - Freeform, Ojiro Aran/Sugawara Koushi (Mentioned) - Relationship, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeuxdangeyams/pseuds/yeuxdangeyams
Summary: Gods and deities have lived with and amongst humans for hundreds of thousands of years now. Some believe in them, and others dont. Those who do spend their life praying to someone who may not even answer. Most of the bigger gods are far too busy anyhow. They have an important role in keeping the world moving fowards. But the smaller gods, sometimes they will appear when they deem someone worthy of their presence and help.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Of Gods and Rice Fields

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bastards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastards/gifts).



> this is heavily unedited and unbeta'd :')
> 
> also this is for my wonderful friend and usual listener of my ideas, Arae. She's one of my best friends and this fic probably wouldnt exist without her.

Gods and deities have lived with and amongst humans for hundreds of thousands of years now. Some believe in them, and others dont. Those who do spend their life praying to someone who may not even answer. Most of the bigger gods are far too busy anyhow. They have an important role in keeping the world moving fowards. But the smaller gods, sometimes they will appear when they deem someone worthy of their presence and help. Someone like Osamu Miya. 21 and just starting out his onigiri business in the Kansai prefecture of Hyogo, Osamu sets up a small shrine in the garden behind his house. Its not much, just enough to house a lesser god, and covered so the rain doesnt ruin it. Every night before he goes to bed, he steps out into the garden and kneels before the shrine, praying for anyone to lend him a hand. Anything at all really, just something to help get him off the ground. His twin, atsumu, thinks he’s ridiculous. Osamu has always believed in gods, though. He hasnt needed their help until now, but he’s always thought that if he ever needed it, someone or something would help him out. A little divine intervention if you will. 

Out of anyone, I’ll be the one to use your gifts the most. I just need a little something to get me off the ground. He pleads silently one night, hands clasped and head bowed. He didnt expect a major god to answer. His shrine wasnt very big or decorated to host such a divine being, he’d only hoped for a minor one after all. But he’d been praying for two years now, and not a single answer had he received. His business was doing well enough on its own; boasting a handful of regulars every day and a few newcomers each week. Just enough to keep him afloat but rice was getting harder to come by, so tonight he prays harder, and hopes that someone will hear him. But alas. Just like every night for the past two years, his efforts are futile. Its gotten to the point where even atsumu has stopped making fun of him for praying at that shrine. Sometimes he thinks he sees atsumu’s shadow at the shrine at night before osamu clicks his light off and goes to bed. He figures that atsumu has taken to praying that a god will answer osamu, because he just feels that bad that he’s received nothing but radio silence for two years, always believing, despite atsumu’s protests that no god will ever come. 

Then, as osamu stands up to leave, a wind rattles through the willow tree whose droopy branches hang over the shrine. Wind happens all the time. But this wind. It shakes osamu to the core. The winds of change. He kneels back down at the shrine almost immediately. This is it. It’s finally happening. The wind speaks to him, a soft billowy whisper in his ear. 

‘Ive heard your call. I am sorry i couldnt answer sooner, i am not very strong.’ the air sings all around him, voice clearly disembodied but deep and rich. It was like nothing osamu had ever heard before. It was the voice of a god. That he was sure of. ‘I am Kita Shinsuke, god of rice fields and good fortune. I cannot offer you much, but i can ensure that with me, you will always have a bountiful harvest of rice at your disposal and all the luck you could ever need.’

It takes osamu a moment to fully process this before he can utter out a reply. “Its okay,” he speaks softly, not really sure where to direct his voice to, as there was no vessel that this god could inhabit for osamu to speak directly to. Just a murmur of a voice carried by the strong gales brought upon by the cold night. “I dont need much anyhow. I will gladly take all that you can give me, for anything at all is a blessing to me. My name is Miya Osamu.” he says, bowing his head deeply towards the shrine. The wind hiccups, and osamu can hear a faint, oaken laughter soak deep into the cold night air. 

‘Well then, Miya Osamu, I am glad that i can be of service. I shall await your return here tomorrow.’ and with that, the wind carried the voice away, same as it brought it to osamu. 

When osamu finally slips back inside, goosebumps rising to the surface of his skin from the sudden change in temperature of the chilly winds to the warm interior of his apartment, atsumu peeks around the corner, blonde hair just barely seen. Osamu didnt know he was still up this late. 

“It came. I could feel it in my bones.” atsumu breathes out, astounded. 

Osamu only smiled and replied, “of course, i always had faith someone would.” 

The next morning osamu arrived to work to find a shipment truck parked outside his store. It was his usual courier for rice, the same company that had told him there would be a bit of a wait till they were able to get him more rice because their crops werent doing as well this year. The same delivery guy as before, always honest and sorta acted kind of scared of osamu, handed him a paper to sign as he squeaked out something about his brothers waking up to find that the crops had somehow mysteriously flourished overnight. Osamu grinned, an while it may have seemed to the delivery boy that it was because he was happy to have a new shipment of rice, it was really because he was glad to know his business could continue to thrive a little more. Onigiri miya had been his dream long since before he graduated highschool. Suna rintarou and Aran Ojirou, two of his classmates and most dearest friends, had been urging him to open up a restaurant ever since osamu had made dinner for his family and friends one night after discovering his love for onigiri. 

Now, Osamu had a few regulars whom he knew came far to get a taste of his onigiri, as well as some hyogo locals whom his parents knew, and some they didnt. Akaashi keiji was one of those who came from afar, and he always came every saturday and could probably buy out the entire stores stock if osamu didnt have other customers to sell to. After all, akaashi was a successful writer, and even if he didnt have money of his own, sometimes akaashi would come in with his fiance, bokuto, who played for the msby jackals and osamu was just glad that he wouldnt have to break it to either of them that they would no longer be able to get akaashi’s precious onigri because osamu had run out of rice. 

That day, business was more booming than ever. He didnt know if it was the sheer luck and fortune that he had been blessed with by Kita Shinsuke (he should really ask if he prefers Kita or Shinsuke, but he feels weird getting too informal with a god, albeit a lesser one.) or if it was pure coincidence but he’d seen more unfamiliar faces than familiar all day and sales were at an all time high for the entire month. It seemed like things were finally starting to look up. 

As soon as he got home from work, osamu dropped his coat and shoes off at the front door and raced to the back where the shrine lay awaiting in the garden. It had rained earlier, a little bit before osamu got off work. Just a light drizzle, but enough water to accumulate into puddles near the otherwise bone dry shrine. From the branches of the willow tree, water droplets fell and landed into the puddle with a drip drop. Osamu could feel it. His god was here. The water rippled as Kita Shinsuke spoke. 

‘Tell me, Miya Osamu, did a bountiful harvest await you today?’ 

“Yes it did, and i’ll forever be grateful. You said ya wouldnt be able to give me much but this is so much more than i ever could have dreamed of. But can i ask, why rice?” 

Though having the absence of a body, it can be felt when Kita Shinsuke muses, mulling over the question like the answer was the key to life on earth. ‘Well i suppose, it must be because of who i was in my past life.’ 

Osamu’s eyes are on the puddle now, focusing all his energy into listening. Its what he preferred anyways, unlike his spotlight loving twin. 

‘Back around 200 years ago, i was but a simple rice farmer. I had no other job in life but to grow and cultivate rice for the consumption of the people in my village. Rice was and still very much is a staple food so you can imagine how important it be that i devoted my life to growing it, no?” 

Again, though without a body, Osamu could feel a strong pair of eyes looking at him, perhaps seeking confirmation to his question. He wondered if Kita would be able to become strong enough to manifest into at least an ethereal corporation of what he may have looked like when he was still alive. Maybe some day. Osamu nods, and the voice continues.

‘So thats what i did. I spent my days in the fields growing rice, until the day i died. I suppose i was so devoted to what i did they decided to make me some sort of minor god. But you cant really have use for me unless i cater to your specific wishes. And thats what i feed on. Your prayers and wishes are what make me strong enough to be able to help you. 

So i thank you for giving me a voice. One that i wouldnt have had had you not called upon me so faithfully like you did. I only hope and wish that you will continue to do so, so my power may strengthen instead of weaken and i can continue to help you towards your path of greatness in life.’ 

“You have no clue how much you really can give, do ya?” 

Kita Shinsuke had absolutely no clue at all. But for the record, neither did Osamu. 

Days go by quickly after that. Then days turn to weeks, months, years, and soon Osamu finds that life has passed him by rather quickly. Now 36, he runs seven onigiri miya stores across miyagi, hyogo, tokyo, and osaka. He spends his time traveling between them, though he mostly stays at his shop in hyogo. Its there that he can go home to Shinsuke, after all. Atsumu is long gone, career with the msby jackals taking off, and his rise to fame with his husband and fellow teammate sakusa kiyoomi. It was weird seeing his brother on tv and his jersey reading sakusa, just like his curly haired husband, instead of miya, like osamu. Atsumu is still just as much his brother, though hes more of a feral bastard than ever ever since he took up becoming the msby mascot, jackasuke. In his group chat with atsumu, kiyoomi, koutarou and keiji, osamu had joked that atsumu was now officially a furry, which raised a massive uproar from his brother, especially after kiyoomi had agreed with osamu. Kiyoomi had reported around 5 minutes later that atsumu had locked himself in their room and refused to come out until kiyoomi apologized for agreeing with osamu that he was a furry when he in fact, was not. Kiyoomi had explained that if he was going to such lengths to deny being a furry, he probably was one. The argument ended quickly after that. 

As for osamu’s old friends and teammates, aran had found himself married to the captain of their rival team, karasuno high’s sugawara koushi, and rintarou had gotten married as well. Which left osamu. But getting married was the last thing on his mind. After work every day he would come home to everything he ever needed. His dog, a good home cooked meal, and his god. He’d taken to eating in the garden, having set up a small table and chair where he can eat while shinsuke tells him stories of what it was like to live during the 1800s. Osamu’s dog, effectively named Shin-san, unbeknownst to shinsuke, curls up at his feet while he eats. By now, kita has garnered enough power to hold a form. A misty, hazy, ghostlike form, but one nonetheless. He had kind but piercing golden eyes, and white hair that was black at the tips. Osamu was never not in awe at his beauty. He gave off such a golden glow, his aura strong. It resonated through osamu every time shinsuke spoke. The feeling washed over him like a gliding calm and he knew there was nothing else he’d rather be doing than this right here. 

And when miya osamu finally met his fate at the tender age of 65, he awoke to find not pitch black, but a beautiful shrine. It was big, big enough for two. He looked around, wondering if he was alone in his endeavors, or if he was really dead after all. He had two hands, it seemed. Though they were cold, and his heart had stilled in his chest, the breath of life long since gone from his lungs. Was he a god? But how? He felt lost, though not for long. A hand placed itself on his shoulder, and he jolted at the touch. He knew who that was. The whisper of the wind, a whistle of the grass around their shrine. A raindrop in a puddle of water. A warm golden glow cast upon his figure, illuminating his entire being in the warmth of the light. He too, had a glow. It was a softer, duller silver, but when he turned, he saw it reflected in the face of the man he loved. It was almost, just maybe, like it was meant to be. 

“Shinsuke?” he breathes out, hand reaching out to clasp Kita’s cheek in his palm. This time, skin made contact with skin. Kita shuddered. 

“Osamu.” he sighed, cradling his head in the palm of osamus hand. 

“How- how did i get here?” 

“Easy. you were always kind and true. I gave you everything i could, and you took the wings i made from scraps and you used them to fly. You soared, and soared but you always landed with your feet back on the ground. I gave you nothing and you made it into everything. You couldve sold me out. Made me into a tourist attraction. A “step right up folks and see the beginning of Onigiri Miya!”. But you never did.” 

“Was too selfish. Wanted ya all to myself.” osamu mumbles, leaning his forehead against kita’s. He just chuckles, that same oaken sound that sends melodic soft vibrations through osamus entire being. 

“Dont you get it, ‘samu? Youre here for a reason. Dont you see what youre meant to be?” osamu shakes his head, and kita makes a soft ‘tch’ sound in response. “Im the god of rice fields and good fortune. And you’re the god of humble beginnings. Together we can bring success to whomever may need us.” the way that kita said ‘together’, that one little word, with his entire being, sent a warm feeling through osamus bones. It seeped through the pores of his cold skin and soaked through his bones, settling deep into the fiber of his very being. Together. 

Then a voice called, faint, but louder as it continued on. 

“Come, my love. It seems our presence has been requested.” kita grabs osamus hand in his own, and before they go, osamu turns to press a kiss to kita’s lips. 

Gods and deities have lived amongst and with humans for hundreds of thousands of years. Miya osamu has always believed in them, for he is one. Some are skeptics, and some non believers, like sakusa kiyoomi. When he and his husband atsumu receive an excited call from their son, beckoning their presence, atsumu knows. Ever since that day that osamu had brought about kita shinsuke, atsumu has been able to feel it in his bones, just like his brother once had. Now he and his starstruck husband stand in front of their son and the not one, but two gods. Kita shinsuke, the god of rice fields and good fortune, and miya osamu, god of humble beginnings. 

“They came. I can feel it in my bones.” kiyoomi whispers. 

“Of course, i always had faith they would.” atsumu replies.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever finished work, for anything let alone the HQ fandom, so comments or feedback are loved and appreciated as well as kudos if ya like it :)


End file.
